My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico
|duración = 22 minutos |estudio = |distribuido = (Televisión) (DVD) (Transmisión en línea)}} }} }} }} My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico es el segundo especial de Equestria Girls. En este especial, las Equestria Girls son invitadas al set de la próxima película de Daring Do. Pero luego aparece un misterio por resolver cuando la utilería más importante de la película desaparece. Resumen En el estudio thumb|left|Rainbow Dash da su opinión acerca de la toma El especial comienza en un lugar exótico con un volcán, donde un hombre de Clark Gable se ríe malvadamente de recoger tres reliquias, condenando a un pueblo llamado Marapore, y llamándose a sí mismo Stalwart Stallion. De repente, el director Canter Zoom grita, "¡Corte!", revelando que ese lugar es un set de filmación de una adaptación de Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore. Rainbow Dash, teniendo que interrumpir esta última toma, dice que Stalwart Stallion debería ser conocido como Mojo en este punto de la historia, citando la precisión del material fuente de la película. Conociendo el set Las Mane Siete han sido invitadas al set de la película de Daring Do por Canter Zoom, en agradecimiento por salvar el Campamento Everfree, y Rainbow Dash está especialmente entusiasmada por la oportunidad. Una de los asistentes productores de Canter le informa que no encuentran el vestido que Daring Do usa en la escena del club, y Canter se disculpa. thumb|La actriz temperamental, Chestnut Magnifico. Con un poco de tiempo libre antes de que filmen la próxima escena, las chicas deciden separarse y echar un vistazo a las diversas áreas del estudio. Rarity quiere conocer a Chestnut Magnifico, la actriz que interpreta a Daring Do, y Fluttershy quiere que Chestnut firme una petición animal. Sunset Shimmer y Applejack quieren observar de cerca el volcán. Pinkie Pie y Spike quieren buscar el buffet y "la fuente de cupcakes", y Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash quieren ver la utilería que A.K Yearling ha diseñado para la película. En el camerino de Chesnut Magnifico, Fluttershy y Rarity escuchan a Chestnut discutir por teléfono con su agente, gritando que quiere "la cancelación de un proyecto". En el set del volcán, Sunset y Applejack encuentran una envoltura de una barra crujiente de maní con caramelo Bon Mot. Mientras observan el cetro, la espada y la flecha (las tres reliquias altoriosa), Twilight y Rainbow Dash conocen a Juniper Montage, la sobrina del director Canter. Juniper dice que conoce cada rincón del estudio como la palma de su mano, y que intentó convencer a su tío de que le diera el papel de Daring Do, pero no lo logró. Ella ofrece mostrar a Twilight y Rainbow otro set para la película, mencionando que tiene acceso a todas las áreas del estudio. thumb|left|El set del volcán misteriosamente colapsa Mientras tanto, Pinkie Pie y Spike no encuentran la fuente de cupcakes, pero si encuentran muchas barras de maní Bon Mot. Cerca de ahí, pueden ver a Canter Zoom hablando con Chestnut, en una mesa donde hay comida. Canter intenta negociar una extensión en el contrato de Chestnut, pero una molesta Chestnut está más preocupada por no encontrar sus barras de maní importadas Bon Mot, lo que provoca que Pinkie y Spike se fueran de allí. Cuando las chicas se reencuentran, el equipo de filmación comienza otra toma en la siguiente escena de la película, pero el set del volcán se derrumba repentinamente. Como para empeorar las cosas, Rainbow Dash descubre que las reliquias han desaparecido. Películas y misterio thumb|"Vamos a separarnos" Las Mane Siete, Canter Zoom y Juniper Montage regresan donde las reliquias se encontraban previamente. Sunset sugiere que el departamento de utilería haga nuevas, pero Canter dice que no pueden usarlas hasta que A.K Yearling las apruebe. Con el contrato de Chestnut cerca de terminar, el set del volcán destruido, y ahora la desaparición de las reliquias, Canter teme que se pare por completo la producción de la película. Después de que él y juniper se van para revisar más daños, Twilight presencia que todos los contratiempos detienen la producción. Ella cree que alguien está intencionalmente saboteando la producción de la película, y todas las señales parecen apuntar a que Chestnut es la culpable. Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Spike deciden seguir a Chestnut mientras las demás buscan las reliquias desaparecidas. De repente, Twilight, Applejack y Rarity ven una misteriosa figura encapuchada merodeando cerca. Rainbow Dash usa sus poderes de súper velocidad de su cristal para perseguir a la figura encapuchada, pero rápidamente la pierden. Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Spike vuelven a reunirse con las demás poco después, diciendo que no podían encontrar Chestnut. Como Rainbow informa a Sunset sobre la figura encapuchada, una P.A. pasa, confundiendo a las chicas con actrices, y les dice que se pongan vestuario. thumb|left|La ladrona de las reliquias atrapa a "las Power Ponies" en una red Las chicas de repente se encuentran en un set de una película de superheroínas "Las Power Ponis". Justo en ese momento, Applejack ve nuevamente a la figura encapuchada, y las chicas la persiguen a través de múltiples sets de películas. Después de perder nuevamente a la figura encapuchada, las chicas entran al set de la película favorita de Pinkie Pie, "Lluvia de Caramelo y Dulce". La figura encapuchada atrapa a todas las chicas excepto a Rainbow Dash en una red. Rainbow la persigue y eventualmente la rastrea hasta la sala de almacenamiento del estudio. Ella descubre el traje de la escena del club en uno de los casilleros, pero la figura encapuchada la encierra dentro de la sala de almacenamiento. Con los teléfonos de ella y sus amigas dejados en seguridad al llegar, Rainbow Dash no puede pedir ayuda. El misterio resuelto thumb|"Creo saber quién es el ladrón". El resto de las chicas escapan de la red y notan pistas de pudin de chocolate que Rainbow dejó durante su persecución. Ellas siguen las pistas hasta el almacenamiento del estudio, y Fluttershy oye que Rainbow llama desde el interior de la habitación cerrada. Twilight usa la para abrir la cerradura de la puerta, y Rainbow consigue salir. Después, viendo el vestido de la escena del club, Twilight tiene una idea de quién es el verdadero culpable, y las chicas idean una trampa para atraparlo. Las Mane Seven se reúnen con Canter Zoom, Chestnut Magnifico y Juniper Montage frente al set de la aldea y solicitan el permiso de Canter para buscar pistas. De acuerdo con esto, Canter le dice a Chestnut que se ponga el vestuario y maquillaje y le dice a Juniper que fuera a buscar unos batidos. Poco tiempo después, las chicas atrapan a la figura encapuchada que intenta llevar las reliquias a otro escondite, y se revela que es Juniper. Juniper intenta actuar inocente, pero la atrapan in fraganti. Twilight deduce que ella solo fue capaz de llevar a cabo esta desaparición debido a su intrincado conocimiento de todos los sets del estudio y el juego de llaves que le dió acceso a todas las puertas de este lugar. thumb|left|¡La ladrona de las reliquias es descubierta! Cuando se le preguntó por qué hizo todo esto, Juniper admite que se había molestado con su tío por no haberle dado el papel de Daring Do en la película, así como Chestnut se come todas las barras de maní Bon Mot. Canter reprende enojado a Juniper por poner en peligro la producción de la película, poniendo en peligro la seguridad de todos y aprovechando su confianza. Juniper se disculpa y pide perdón, y aunque Canter la perdona, la excluye del estudio. Mientras Juniper es escoltada por la seguridad del estudio, ella vuelve a mirar a Mane Seven con una mirada vengativa en sus ojos. Epílogo thumb|Los Mane Seven incluidas como extras en la película. Chestnut regresa para informar a Canter que su agente la sacó de un archivo adjunto anterior a un proyecto de un documental en el que no estaba interesada. Por lo tanto, ella es capaz de extender su contrato y terminar de filmar la película de Daring Do. Canter felizmente felicita y agradece a las chicas por un trabajo bien hecho, y acepta usarlas como extras en la película como muestra de su gratitud. A medida que se reanuda la filmación, Chestnut, ahora interpretando a Daring Do, recorre la plaza de la aldea Tricorners con la reliquia de la espada de Altoriosa en su pistolera. Ella se enfrenta al actor que interpreta a Stalwart Stallion, quien agita un cetro mágico en su mano. Rainbow Dash lanza a Daring Do su látigo, y comienza el clímax de la película, pero Rainbow Dash una vez más arruina la toma al hablar por excitación. Citas :Para más citas, véase la transcripción del especial. :Stalwart Stallion: malvada Ya casi es la hora. ¡Cuando tenga las tres reliquias, nadie va a poder detenerme, y Marapore caerá! ¡Porque yo soy Stalwart Stallion—! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto! :Canter Zoom: ¡Ay! ¡Corte! :Canter Zoom: Como ex-alumno del Campamento Everfree, fue un gusto ofrecerle a sus salvadoras una visita al set de esta pequeña película. :Rainbow Dash: ¡Eh-heh! ¿''Pequeña''? ¡Es de Daring Do de quien estamos hablando! ¡Esta película va a ser grandiosa! :Pinkie Pie: Por supuesto que sí. Lo leí en 100 Cosas Que No Sabías Sobre El Estudio: Guía De Visitantes. :Applejack: ¿Acaso es lo que no sabíamos, que el fundador del estudio es un señor excéntrico muy goloso? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh! ¡Sí! :Chestnut Magnífico: ¡Ugh! ¡No me importa si firmé un contrato! ¡Es muy ridículo, y quiero que canceles el proyecto! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! :Sunset Shimmer: Aunque... no creo que en el bosque tropical haya mucha de estas barras crujientes de maní con caramelo Bon Mot. :Rainbow Dash: ¡No están! ¡Ya no están! :Canter Zoom: ¿Qué cosa? :Juniper Montage: ¡Las reliquias! :Canter Zoom: ¡Esas reliquias fueron aprobadas en persona por A. K. Yearling! Podrían hacer nuevas, ¡pero hasta tener su sello de aprobación no podríamos usarlas! Debería ser fácil contactar a alguien que siempre está escribiendo, pero ella es una mujer muy difícil de encontrar. :Rarity: ¡Chestnut Magnífico es una actriz aclamada! ¡Ella jamás haría algo tan dramático! :Sunset Shimmer: sarcásticamente ¿Una actriz? ¿Dramática? ¡Nunca! :Applejack: ¿Por dónde empezar? No hay una figura misteriosa y encapuchada para seguir y decirle, "¡Oye! ¿Dónde tienes las reliquias?" :Rarity: Justo como... ¿aquella? :Director: Esperen. ¿Quiénes son ellas? :A.P. Nervioso: ¡Son las Power Ponis! :Director: de queja :A.P. Nervioso: ¿Estoy despedido? :Director: Muy despedido. :Pinkie Pie: jadea ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Éste es el set de Lluvia de Caramelo y Dulce?! :Applejack: ¿Lluvia de qué cosa dices? :Pinkie Pie: gruñe ¡Esa es mi película favorita en la vida! :golpe :Rarity: de cara :Pinkie Pie: ¡He intentado que todos la vean un mega-trillón de veces! ¡Escuché que usaron dulce real! ráfaga Uh, ¡es cierto! saborea :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Eres una genio, Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: ¡Así soy! :Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo me encontraron? Si golpeé la puerta apenas hace cinco minutos. :Pinkie Pie: El dulce. Nunca miente. :Canter Zoom: No sólo arriesgaste la producción, y la seguridad de los actores y del equipo, ¡además me mentiste y abusaste de mi confianza! :Juniper Montage: Lo sé. Y-y lo siento. Nunca quise lastimar a nadie, y-y había pensado regresar la utilería, en cuanto Chestnut renunciara. Espero que me perdones. :Canter Zoom: Eres mi sobrina, y claro que te perdono. ¡Pero siento decirte que ya no eres bienvenida aquí y pasará chasquea mucho tiempo para que considere dejarte entrar! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Es 20% más genial! :Canter Zoom: ¡Corte! ¡¿Otra vez?! :Rainbow Dash: Hah, lo siento. Categoría:Especiales Categoría:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls